Land Mark
by Nnatsuki
Summary: Pekerjaan sekretaris tidak akan menghalangi Uchiha Akira mempertahankan ranah kekuasaannya. "Jika ingin menggenggam pangeran tampan, jangan pria ini. Dia sudah di-land mark." #CPC2016


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Aria © Kozue Amano**

A Naruto and ARIA Crossover One Shot Fan fiction

Land Mark

By Nnatsuki

Untuk Event Crack Pairing Celebration

Warning: AU, Typo(s), OOC.

.

Salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Jepang, Uchiha Corp., adalah salah satu tempat kerja idaman para lulusan sarjana maupun pascasarjana. Status sosialmu tidak akan dipandang sebelah mata jika dadamu sudah berhias _name tag_ berlogo perusahaan tersebut.

Setiap tahunnya, puluhan ribu orang berlomba mendapatkan meja kerja beserta kursi putarnya di sana. Namun, tentunya tak akan ada yang bisa mendapatkan kursi tereksklusif―kursi presdir. Kursi yang telah dipegang oleh anak sulung dari komisaris utama Uchiha Corp., Uchiha Itachi.

Kursi presdir memang empuk, tetapi bagi kaum hawa … ada kursi yang lebih menggiurkan.

Kursi sekretaris pribadi presdir.

Gaji besar dan bekerja untuk presdir muda yang tampan. Siapa yang tak mau? Karenanya, berita bahwa Uchiha Izumi, sekretaris pribadi presdir Uchiha yang baru saja menikah dan hendak mengambil cuti untuk bulan madu membuat seisi perusahaan penuh sesak dengan emosi girang yang terlewat gila.

Semua wanita heboh membicarakan kekosongan posisi tersebut, berdoa panjang agar dirinyalah yang terpilih. Belum adanya pengumuman resmi dari presdir tetap tidak menyulutkan kepingan semangat para wanita. Jari lentik mereka sudah menulis surat lamaran serapi mungkin. Tas rias mereka lebih kembung dari ukuran biasa, persiapan alat perang jika lulus ke sesi wawancara.

Tak ada yang bisa menghentikan tekad api wanita-wanita itu, kecuali sebuah berita di siang bolong yang dituturkan Izumi ketika ditanyai perihal penggantinya.

"'Dua minggu itu terlalu cepat, Izumi. Buang-buang waktu jika aku harus beradaptasi dengan orang baru. Aku tak akan mencari sekretaris pengganti dari seksi manapun. Aku akan minta istriku untuk mengisi posisimu.' Begitu kata Pak Presdir."

Hari itu adalah hari dengan konsumsi tisu terbanyak di Uchiha Corp.

-XXXOOOXXX-

Uchiha Akira meremangkan punggung letihnya ke punggung kursi. Tangannya terlipat erat di depan dada setelah melepaskan sepatu hak yang telah membunuh kakinya seharian ini. Padahal Akira sudah bersumpah tidak akan pernah menggunakan sepatu hak ke manapun, kecuali menghadiri pesta resmi. Tiba-tiba saja guntur datang memorak-porandakan kesehariannya sebagai ibu rumah tangga. Suaminya sampai merayunya habis-habisan. Shisui yang awalnya tidak terlibat jadi ikut-ikutan membela Itachi, sampai akhirnya Izumi turut membantu melunakkan hati si nyonya muda.

' _Pekerjaan sekretaris itu mudah. Itu tak akan menjadi masalah besar bagimu.'_ Huh, ingin sekali Akira menuntut Itachi dengan tuduhan telah berkata dusta tingkat tinggi. Mudah dari mana?

Sekretaris pribadi presdir pun otomatis menjadi impresi dari presdir itu sendiri. Impresi presdir adalah impresi perusahaan. Pekerjaan yang menuntut profesionalitas menjemukan ini bukanlah pekerjaan yang cocok untuk seorang Akira yang dilahirkan dengan sifat tidak sabaran. Naik-turun tangga dengan kaki yang menjerit minta dibebaskan dari kurungan sepatu hak saja sudah membuat kantung kesabaran Akira mengempis. Semua diperparah ketika dirinya dilempari pandangan cemburu berlapis curiga dari kejauhan. Akira yakin sekali, saat ini para karyawati tengah bergosip bahwa Izumi tidak akan kembali. Maaf, Akira bukanlah wanita pencemburu berat yang sampai-sampai menggulingkan wanita sebaik Izumi dari pekerjaannya demi memata-matai suami.

Akira mengambil pensil, penggaris dan kertas kosong. Dengan cermat, wanita berambut hitam legam ini mulai menggaris-garis kertas. Gambar perspektif sederhana ini telah mengembalikan Akira menjadi dirinya sendiri. Sampai saat ini pun, Akira tak mengerti alasan sesungguhnya Itachi menjadikannya pengganti Izumi. Jelas suaminya tahu bahwa istrinya yang seorang arsitek tidak tahu-menahu akan bidang sekretariat.

Dering nyaring telepon yang bertengger di meja kerja membuat garis yang tengah dibuat Akira keluar jalur dan menabrak sebuah kubus yang baru diselesaikannya beberapa detik yang lalu.

Akira membanting pensilnya dan menarik napas panjang. "Sabar, Akira. Sa-bar. Nanti malam kaubisa memaki habis si tuan Uchiha. Kalau perlu kaukunci pintu kamar tidur." Sebuah senyum masam sempat diukir Akira sebelum mengangkat telepon.

"Halo, dengan sekretaris U―"

" _Buatkan aku janji dengan Itachi besok, jam 10. Kosongkan semua kegiatannya sampai jam makan siang."_

Akira mengerutkan dahinya. "Maaf. Presdir sangat sibuk. Jika Anda ingin membuat janji―"

" _Aku sudah coba buat janji sejak seminggu yang lalu. Kau ini orang baru, ya? Sekretaris yang sebelumnya terus beralasan yang sama. Aku tak peduli! Aku harus bertemu Itachi besok!"_ Sudut bibir Akira bergetar. Lucu, dia kira dirinya ini ratu atau apa? Ratu Inggris sekalipun juga selalu berkata santun.

"Baiklah, tetapi tolong jelaskan perihal kedatangan Anda terlebih dahulu." Akira memutar kedua matanya. _Mouse_ digerakkan dengan malas untuk membuka data rencana kerja Itachi untuk besok .

" _Apa pentingnya kau tahu?"_

Serta-merta Akira langsung membanting punggungnya ke kursi. Ok, ini sudah cukup. Walau perempuan sok kuasa ini tidak mau menjelaskan pun Akira sudah tahu modus piciknya. Masih banyak wanita-wanita yang menyimpan hati kepada suaminya.

"Oh, maafkan saya …." ucap Akira setengah hati. "Benar sekali, Nona. Saya tidak berhak untuk mencampuri keperluan Anda."

" _Bagus kaumenyadarinya. Aku tak ingin ada pengurangan waktu, kaumengerti? Baiklah, cukup di sini."_

Si penghubung menutup sambungan, menyisakan Akira yang tengah memijat dahinya.

Akira bergerak mendekat ke layar laptop dan satu detik kemudian mengerang keras melihat jadwal kerja Itachi yang lowong di jam yang diinginkan si penghubung.

"Apa wanita itu tidak tahu Itachi sudah menikah? Wanita itu tidak mungkin tinggal di hutan Afrika, 'kan? Dia tidak mengenaliku―ah, kau ini memang tidak terkenal di sini, Akira. Kau ini 'kan lahir dan besar di benua seberang. Ok, jadi apa yang harus kaulakukan, Akira …?" Akira bergumam-gumam. Sesekali menyelipkan umpatan dalam bahasa Italia agar tidak ada yang mengerti.

Akira merentangkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Menarik napas dengan sekali tarik, mata kelamnya berkilat ganas. Kalau boleh jujur, Akira sangat ingin menggunduli rambut dan menjadikan wanita itu tarzan Gunung Fuji wanita pertama. Sayang sekali, jabatannya sekarang tidak akan mengizinkannya berbuat kriminal. Dan semua angan-angan indah tersebut termasuk dalam daftar tindakan kriminal.

" _Ah, fastidioso!"_ Akira melepas cepat blazernya, menyibakkan rambut ke belakang punggung, dan berjalan cepat ke arah pintu ruang kerja bosnya. Tanpa peduli dengan aturan ketuk pintu yang berlaku, Akira membuka pintu.

"Ada apa, Akira?" Tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari layar _laptop_ -nya, Itachi sudah bisa menebak si pengetuk pintu. Mata legam pria muda ini berhenti membaca karena merasa tak nyaman dengan kehampaan. Itachi menanggalkan perhatiannya dari pekerjaan dan mendapati istrinya tengah duduk di salah satu kursi di depan meja kerja. Mata Itachi menyipit melihat minusnya kehadiran blazer dan sepatu. Kejanggalan semakin nyata melihat pahatan senyum tipis di wajah jelita sang Istri.

"Ada apa?" Itachi mengulangi pertanyaannya. Tangannya menurunkan layar _laptop_ sampai setengah tertutup.

Senyum di wajah Akira mengembang menjadi lekukan senyum yang berbahaya, "Kautahu, Sayang? Hari ini kauterpaksa kubuat lembur."

Wajah tenang Itachi berubah tak senang, "Kenapa? Minggu ini semua jadwalku renggang. Hei, hei! Berikan aku penjelasan dulu, Akira!" Itachi turut berdiri dari kursinya mengikuti Akira.

"Penjelasannya sederhana kok. Ada seorang pemujamu yang seenaknya minta janji tanpa tahu kalau yang mengangkat teleponnya adalah Nyonya Uchiha sendiri. Akan kubuat dia jera dengan cara yang paling manis. Sudah ya, Sayang." Akira mengirimkan ciuman jarak jauh, berjalan keluar dengan berjingkrak-jingkrak.

Itachi terpaku sesaat sebelum kembali mendudukkan diri. Helaan napas berat dikeluarkannya lambat-lambat.

"Omong-omong, siapa wanita yang menelepon itu? Aku harap bukan wanita ber- _highlight_ hijau yang setahun lalu pernah menerorku. Tunggu, bukannya dia sedang pergi tamasya ke hutan Afrika?"

-XXXOOOXXX-

Buku tamu Uchiha Corp tidak pernah kosong. Semua tamu dan waktu kedatangannya dicatat dengan teliti. Tak akan terlewatkan. Kalaupun sewaktu-waktu resepsionis melakukan kesalahan, dia bisa bertanya kepada para karyawati.

Mata para karyawati sangat jeli, apalagi jika tamunya adalah seorang (atau bahkan kelompok) wanita dengan penampilan yang pastinya bukan untuk bekerja atau menghadiri rapat. Karenanya, tamu yang datang pada jam sepuluh pagi dengan penampilan mencolok itu membuat para karyawati menahan napas mereka sambil bergumam, _'Berani sekali dia ….'_. Mereka langsung membentuk kelompok kecil dan bercerita seru seolah tidak sabar untuk menonton drama.

Wanita yang dibicarakan itu berjalan dengan langkah tegap dan tersenyum lebar. Rambut hijau usam yang jelasnya adalah hasil _highlight_ kelas atas. Mata cokelat yang berbinar penuh kepercayaan diri. Hidung mancung. Kulit putih bersih. Bibir yang tersapu lipstik merah menggoda. Wanita muda ini, Hanare, telah siap menerkam pujaannya.

Lift berdenting, memberikan jalan untuknya. Hanare berjalan dengan anggun. Bibir yang tersenyum lebar itu meredup. Kursi sekretaris kosong. Decakan keluar. Beberapa gumaman kesal diluntahkan untuk si sekretaris. Tanpa banyak menunggu, Hanare membuka pintu ruang kerja Itachi.

"Oh, Anda yang kemarin membuat janji dengan Pak Presdir, benar?"

Hanare melongo. Akira tersenyum.

Mata cokelat Hanare melebar melihat pemandangan yang tidak pernah diprediksinya. Si sekretaris baru yang berbicara dengannya kemarin itu tengah duduk nyaman di sofa dengan Uchiha Itachi tertidur pulas di pangkuannya.

"Kau … kau si sekretaris baru itu, 'kan!?" Hanare bertanya dengan galak.

"Benar. Anda pasti belum pernah melihat saya sebelumnya. Akira E. Ferrari. Sekarang sudah resmi menjadi Uchiha Akira sejak dua bulan lalu. _Piacere di conoscerti._ " Akira merapatkan tangan kanannya di dada dan membungkuk kecil.

"Kalian menikah!? Tapi―"

"Saya di sini hanya sebagai pengganti sementara Uchiha Izumi yang tengah menikmati bulan madu. Selama dua minggu ini saja. Pekerjaan sekretaris itu benar-benar merepotkan, Anda tahu? Saya sulit sekali untuk menemukan waktu untuk melegakan diri, pekerjaannya benar-benar melelahkan! Saya terpaksa menelantarkan kewajiban saya sebagai ibu rumah tangga. Kami terpaksa memesan semua makanan kami. Padahal Itachi ini tipe laki-laki yang lebih suka memakan masakan rumah." Akira menggelengkan kepalanya dengan gerakan sedih. Tangannya membelai sayang rambut usam Itachi. Sebuah kecupan kecil dibubuhi di kening sang Suami.

"Tentu saja, saya tidak diperbolehkan mengabaikan seluru kewajiban saya; menyingkirkan monster laut besar yang hendak menghancurkan laju kapal cinta kami. Anda setuju, bukan?" Senyum Akira melebar dan semakin berbahaya. Sebuah jari ditudingkan ke arah Hanare dengan tajam, membuat Hanare mengambil satu langkah mundur.

"Akan kukatakan dengan jelas. Jika ingin menggenggam pangeran tampan, jangan pria ini. Dia sudah di- _land mark_. Kau mengerti, hm?"

Hanare langsung membanting pintu. Suara hak sepatunya menggema dengan kencang. Akira mengibaskan rambutnya sambil menyeringai puas. "Kau lihat, Sayang? Aku ini tidak pernah setengah-setengah kalau menghadapi masalah seperti ini."

Itachi bangkit dengan pelahan dan menyenderkan punggung dan lehernya ke sofa. "Tetap saja, kenapa kau sampai membuatku lembur? Kau tinggal menyuruhku pura-pura tidur." Itachi mengerling lemah ke arah istrinya yang tengah menyenderkan kepala ke bahunya.

"Kantung mata tidak bisa ditipu. Lagipula lihat dampak positifnya dong. Kau bisa libur hari ini."

"Hanya libur."

"Kau tidak rindu dengan masakanku, huh?"

"Yang kurindukan hanya waktu kita di―" Akira mencubit pipi Itachi bersamaan dengan tinju di bahu.

"Eh, aku lupa menanyakan namanya tadi. Biar kumasukkan ke dalam daftar nama yang tidak akan kujadikan nama anak perempuan kita."

"Cukup, Sayang. Kau berlebihan, sungguh."

 **~The End~**

* * *

Yey, akhirnya bebas dari SBM /o/ sebelum balik belajar buat UM, izinkan saya memberikan kontribusi kecil untuk CPC2016 /o/

Hebat banget masih bisa nulis 1k walau udah nggak ngetik fic selama setengah tahun #mewekbahagia saya kira bakalan hancur, tapi lumayan lah walau temanya sederhana /o/ Akira-ku tersayang memang jagonya kalo maso sado~~

BTW, Hanare itu bukan OC loh._. Dia ada di filler Naruto kalo nggak salah. Saya niatnya mau make OC aja. Tetiba inget sama fic yang nyeritain Itachi selingkuh sama Hanare. Akhirnya nekad aja make Hanare padahal nggak tahu siapa dia siapa bapakenya #menggelinding

Semoga ini bukan kontribusi terakhir saya di CPC2016 :"") BTW, untuk panitia, mohon doanya supaya saya dapat SBM di pilihan pertama #hush

Salam Maso,

Nnatsuki


End file.
